Roommate
by asianchibi99
Summary: Len had his reasons for not wanting to go to prestigious 'Yamaha Boys Academy of Excellence'. Simple, good reasons. And his short, hot-headed roommate isn't doing a very good job of convincing him otherwise. Rated T for minor Lang. RinxLen. Yes, I did re-write it at last.
1. Chapter 1

**YES I REWROTE IT. YES I AM RE-PUBLISHING IT AS WELL. If you read Roommate in the past then this is basically the same story with some changes. I deleted the old story because I felt like I made enough changes to the story for it to be considered a brand new plot, although it is kind of the same thing. ****It is now not only neater, but the plot-holes have been fixed up and everything is just easier to read. Thank you, again, for supporting me throughout!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"_Yamaha Academy_? You're leaving me to go to _the Yamaha Boys Academy of Excellence_?" Piko's half-eaten lollipop threatened to drop on the floor as he snatched the letter from Len's hands, holding it up in the air. "It's a fake."

"I'm hoping so," groaned the blond, sliding down the bed. "My mom was having a fit yesterday, screaming at me about now I _have _to get my act together because I'm going into such a _great _school."

"It's a _private school_," the silver tugged sharply on Len's ponytail, causing him to cry out. "And it says here that your tuition is free!"

"So? Public school is free for all four years."

"Act happier," Piko scowled and turned over the paper. "I'm so jealous of you right now I could tear off your head."

"Happier? For what? I'm getting submitted into a school full of rich kids and geniuses. Yippee. Fun."

"So? Do you know what they feed those rich kids and geniuses? Gourmet. Do you know what those rich kids and geniuses are writing on? Paper lined in _silver_, my friend."

"It's an all-boys school! With dorms!" Len snapped, jumping up from his chair irritably. "Do you know what _that _means?"

"No more crying home to Mommy?"

Len shoved Piko who laughed and stumbled back, still holding the letter. "Sorry, sorry. But it's fine! Look! You come back to visit at the end of the month! Besides, if you ever miss me so much, you could always just write."

"Who would miss you?" Len retorted, snatching back his paper. "Don't crumple this. Mom will have a fit."

"What's with you?" Piko followed him out the room, still jabbering. "I mean, you get your own room, you're away from home, the food there is, let me repeat, _gourmet _and- _ooh_," Piko's blue and green eyes glinted and he wiggled his way in front of Len. "No girls."

Len tried to push him off, but Piko leaned in, smirking darkly. "Is that it? You don't want to go because of the lack of ladies? It's okay. They're all yucky and gross and have germs and stuff- and I'll be here! I'll take on all the girls for you!"

"As if any girl would come close to you and your freaky eyeballs."

"Excuse you. Heterochromic irises happen to be a chick _magnet_."

"Blind ones, maybe."

"Len! Len! Len! _Len!_" the front door opened and Yuki came running inside, her chocolate pigtails streaming behind her. She ran into the hallway and, catching sight of her older brother, sped up. She crashed into his side, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Are you leaving yet? Are you moving away for school?"

"Not yet, Yuki," Len gently untangled her arms and crouched so that he was eye-level with her. "It's still winter break, I'm going to stay here until school starts and then I'll leave."

Her eyes went wide. "How far is your school?"

"Not too far," he soothes. "You can still come see me every Sunday, you know."

"B-but what about your room?" she bit her lip. "Will it be gone too?"

Len laughed and shook his head. "Nope. When I'm gone, I'll let you jump on my bed as many times as you like."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" she leaned up and kissed his cheek and then hurried to her room, waving hastily at Piko as she passed him.

"… Is that why you don't want to go?" Piko guessed, helping Len straighten up. "Because of Yuki?"

"Kinda. My parents are busy so it's easier if I help them take care of her," he sighed. "And I just don't want to go. That's it. There's no reason why I should, but they're going to force me to anyway."

"For good reason," the silver laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I can take of Yuki."

"No thanks. I'd like to keep her as unattached to you as possible."

Piko looked as if he had been hit in the face and stepped back, slightly offended. "I hope you rot in that snobby school of years." Len looked back and smiled thinly.

"Me? Rot? With what? The gourmet food?"

"Shut up. At least I'm going to get a girlfriend."

"Ha, with your so-called charm, chances are, _I'll _be able to get a girl before you."

"Is that a challenge?"

Len laughed. "It is. How about this- if you can't get a girlfriend by Spring Break, you owe me fifteen."

"Done. And if _I _win," Piko smirked. "I'll make you the third wheel and drag you on a date with me and my girlfriend."

They shook on it.

* * *

Two weeks later, on the Sunday before the new semester started, Len's family were all packed in his father's tiny car, speeding towards a huge building.

"Len! Len! Len!" Yuki bounced in her seat excitedly, looking outside the car window with wide-eyes. "It's like a mansion! Are you going to live there, Len?"

"That's the school building, Yuki," their mother replied tiredly, having dealt with the little girl's question since early morning. Len leaned over his sister and quietly explained that he would be living in the smaller building next to it.

"Ooh!" she cooed. "It's so pretty! It has a flower garden too!"

"That's right, and look," he pointed at the fields. "I'm going to play sports in there and there's a swimming pool in that house over there."

"There's a _swimming pool_?" she gasped. "Mom! Can we go swimming?"

"Not today, Yuki," their father turned into the gates and where the guard walked up to them. He looked into the car and adjusted his glasses.

"Hello," he greeted. "What is your business here?"

"Our son is a transfer student," they passed over all sorts of papers and permits, but the man only had to catch a glimpse of their documents to understand.

"Alright, go ahead. The parking lot to the school building is on your left."

"Thank you."

As they drove along the carefully paved pathway, they caught glimpses of the boys walking to and fro, many of them pointing at the car as it drove past. Self-consciously, Len pried Yuki from the window and sat her down nicely.

As promised, the parking lot was just in front of the school building and it took a moment for the family to park, gather all of Len's stuff and enter the building. Inside, an older man was waiting for them, smiling serenely as they all approached him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine?" he shook their hands one-by-one and looked to Len. "And you must be our newest student. Please come this way, I'll bring someone to take you to your dorm in a moment."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

Yuki, hearing those words, clutched at Len's shorts nervously. He handed her his violin case. "Will hold that for me, Yuki?" Gloomily, she nodded, carrying it in both of her hands. He smiled and followed the adults around the halls to a large office. Obligingly, Len's parents took a seat in the black cushioned chairs while the Chairman sat behind his desk, and spoke into his intercom.

"Yuuma?" he cleared his throat. "Could you send Kaito Shion to my office, please?"

"Roger."

Len and Yuki stood by the door of the office, the elder of the two trying to keep his sister from crying.

"You can see me every Sunday," he reminded. "And after school, you can call me as many times as you want."

"B-But-"she sniffed. "Are you going to live here forever?"

"Of course not," he smiled at her, though inwardly cringed. He was going to miss his house, his room and even the public high school he had attended for the whole first semester. Heck, he might even be missing Piko.

While the siblings talked, the adults were having a very brief conversation about expected behaviors and rules.

"Len shows great promise in music," the Chairman was saying. "His academic grades are not so bad either. Normally, we would have overlooked an average student like Len, but I have decided to give him a scholarship because I'm much more interested in his behavior."

"His behavior?"

"Yes, he has always been a rather unassertive child, am I correct?" the man flipped through some papers on his desk. "In middle school, he has a record of attending orchestra and choir classes, but he shows no interest in activities such as concerts or competitions. This is especially surprising for such a talented boy as he. Is he the sort of computer and electronics child at home? Does he not like diving deeper into his talents?"

"No, not at all," Len's mother shook her and added proudly. "My son does all the chores around the house and takes very good care of his younger sister. He also practices all the time at home, so there's no way he would hate playing the violin."

"He is also extremely responsible," his father agreed.

"I see, that is good, I was hoping to hear as such," the Chairman sighed in relief, and at that moment, a mop of blue hair pushed its way into the room.

"Chairman?" it, or he, spoke. "You called for me?"

Yuki squealed in surprise and Len gently pushed her out of the way, making room so that the boy could enter the room.

"Ah, Kaito! Come in!" the old man smiled. "Yes, that boy over there is Len Kagamine, he is the new student that will be attending here." He paused, allowing Kaito to acknowledge Len with a polite nod before continuing. "Would you mind showing him his new dorm and helping him to his classes?"

"Ah… sure," Kaito stepped forwards and took the key and schedule that had been handed to him. He looked them over curiously, he whistled out loud. "Ooh, this dorm number? I see why you called me. Smart, Chairman."

"Just taking precautions."

"Ha!" Kaito threw back his hair and nodded at Len. "Hey there! Kaito Shion, sophomore. I'll be your tour guide today."

"Len Kagamine, freshman," he shook Kaito's hand, noting the amount of strength and excitement in his grip.

"Yuki Kagamine!" cried the little girl, looking at the blue-haired with wide eyes. Kaito looked down and smiled widely, crouching down.

"Hiya! What grade are you in?"

"Second," she boasted, her chest thrown out. Kaito patted her head and chuckled and straightened his back.

"Well, I'll be taking you to your room now. Gather your stuff."

Len's mother and father rose from their chairs and gave him a brief hug each.

"Be careful, take care of yourself," his mother fretted, kissing his forehead. Yuki wiggled in between them, her arms wrapped around Len's waist.

"_Len_!" she wailed. He looked down helplessly.

Kaito piped up again. "Yuki, do you want to help your brother bring his stuff to his room, then?" Her eyes went wide and she looked to their parents, who nodded, and then at Kaito who gave her a wide grin.

"Okay!"

Len was not sure if he should trust Kaito or hate him.

With his parents promising to pick up Yuki after they were done, the three of them exited the school building and walked across the school campus. Kaito, who had also taken one of Len's bags, looked over his shoulder.

"Two instruments, huh?" he commented. "Can you sing too?"

"A bit," Len admitted, a bit self-conscious. "I'm not too good, though."

"Well, if your music got you here, then it has to be better than average," Kaito laughed, turning back around. "You're also a freshman, right? That's good; it's the same as your roommate."

Len hesitated, looking at the students who were staring at them, and asked. "Do you know him?"

"Since we were little," Kaito winked kindly at Yuki, who shyly shrunk towards her brother. "I'm warning you though, Rinto's feisty. And mean. And plenty stubborn to deal with."

Len groaned inwardly; he was afraid of that. He was hoping that, at least, he would be put with a respectable kind of person. It should not have been so hard, in such a prestigious school as this, _right?_

The three of them entered the dormitory and a gentle wafting of food came from inside. Yuki took a sniff and looked up at her brother who was trying to pull himself out of his growing dismay.

"It smells good!"

"That's our mess hall," Kaito explained. "You're a bit late for lunch though, they're not serving food right now."

_Piko was right,_ Len thought in spite of himself. _It smells like gourmet_.

Further down the corridor, they passed by the first dorm rooms, moving out of the way of the boys that paced back and forth. Kaito, who looked to be popular, was stopped and talked to multiple times, Len caught many questions towards himself and his sister and tried to look as unafraid as possible.

God knows how much he wanted to just cry in his room, though.

"We're here!" Kaito stopped in front of one of the doors towards the middle and from his pocket, fished out a silver key. He gave it to Len. "This is yours, good 'ole room twenty."

Len looked at the shiny numberon the door and refrained from nodding in approval. It looked like the door of a hotel room; the corridor was certainly styled like it. He took the key and made to open the door when Kaito suddenly stopped him.

"Ah! Wait! I almost forgot," he laughed nervously. "I probably better do this. You and your sister stand back a little." Yuki obediently stood clear of the door and after a moment, so did Len. Satisfied, Kaito rolled up one of his sleeves and knocked lightly on the door.

"Oh sweet _Juliet_, doth my ears fail me? Or is that the toad-spotted lark calling for morning?" he swooned in a funny accent. Yuki giggled.

"_You_," loudly, from the other side, there was an angry groan and the sound of someone shuffling around. The door did not open, but a slow, dragged voice came out instead. "For the love of everything _sane _and _moral _in this world. Please let me sleep."

"Oh, but I cannot," Kaito continued dramatically. "I am acquainted by a companion who _begs _for entry. If you do not open this portal, I will open it for you."

There was no reply this time. Len looked to Yuki and back to Kaito who shrugged and took Len's key from him.

"Should we come back later?" Len suggested uneasily, but Kaito shook his head and laughed happily.

"Nah. Just wait here for a sec."

He opened the door with a bang, tossed the key to Len, and marched into the room. Yuki hurried to peek inside, but Len held her back, listening to the enraged, animalistic sounds that came from the opened door.

"Kai-_Kaito_ _let go of me or I will-._" the rest of the threat was cut off sharply and Kaito soon emerged from the room. His hair wildly tousled, but his cheesy grin still plastered across his face.

"Look here, Rinny-to!" he said, dragging the boy out. "It's your new roommate!"

"My new _what_!?"

Charming.

Rinto threw off Kaito's arms and stepped closer to Len. He was shorter than Len (not many people were) but he radiated so much hate and anger that Len had to refrain from backing away. Rinto narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something offensive, but then saw Yuki, who was now attached to Len's legs. Protectively, Len stepped in front of her.

Rinto noticed this and immediately retreated, looking as if he might apologize, but his mouth closed just as quickly and he whirled on Kaito. He seemed to be fighting with himself, his face growing steadily redder. He gripped Kaito's collar briefly, snarling unintelligent noises before demanding from Len, practically spitting the words. "What's your name?"

"Uh…"Len almost punched himself. "Len. Kagamine."

Rinto stepped back from Kaito, ruffling his already messy blond hair and turned around and let out a very long, exaggerated breath of frustration. He glanced at Yuki, who shrunk back, and looked away quickly.

"You wait," he hissed at Kaito who only laughed and held up his hands. He growled and turned to Len sharply. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rinto. This is the room. That empty bed and closet space is yours." He nodded briskly, awkwardly, and then marched off down the hall, seeming to have no problem about fixing up his appearance.

"Hey! Rinto!" Kaito called. "Where're you going?"

The boy waved back irritably. "None of your _business_!"

"He's scary," Yuki whispered and looked at her brother. "Do you have to live with him, Len?"

"Yeah…" Len could not stop the disappointment in his voice.

"He's alright," Kaito promised. "He's just cranky and a little rude, but he's completely harmless. Come on! Let's get your stuff put away!"

They lugged the luggage into the room, which was surprisingly neater than Len expected from an overly aggressive male. Save for the bed, that is, it looked like Kaito had to drag Rinto right from his covers.

"It's like a hotel room!" Yuki, recovering from Rinto's glare, turned around the room in awe. Len nodded slowly, dumping his suitcase onto the bed. "Look! Look! A window!" She ran to the curtains and drew them open, drenching the room in sunlight.

"There're two desks- looks like Rinto saved you one," Kaito indicated one of the carefully carved wooden tables. The other one was overflowing with books. "While we're on school subjects, go and ask Rinto for any help in your classes. He might not look like it, but that kid's a brainiac."

"Okay," Len made sure to tell himself to _never _ask Rinto for help.

"Bathroom's over there," Kaito pointed at the corner. "I dunno when Rinto does his laundry, you'll have to ask him."

Another thing to avoid talking about.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuki reported from the window, peering through.

"We should head back then," Len picked her up. Kaito followed them out, standing a way back after they had exited the dormitories, watching as Yuki reunited with her parents.

"How was it?" her mother asked her. Yuki began to explain animatedly about Len's room while her father clapped his son's shoulders.

"Well. Time to go."

"We'll see you next week."

"Alright," Len smiled forcibly, biting down the horrible doubt in his stomach.

"I'll miss you!" Yuki made her brother lean down so she could kiss his cheek and hug him. "Don't forget to call!"

"I won't," he promised. "Take care of yourself, Yuki."

"I will!"

"Bye Len!"

"See you."

When his parents and sister had left, Len sighed and stretched and scratched his neck. Kaito came up from behind him, slapping his back.

"Don't worry," he assured. "Everyone gets like this when they're family drops them off."

Len could care less, there was a crowd of boys looking at him on his left and he was distinctly aware of their voices. Trying not to look so vulnerable, he considers sulking in the corner of his new room when Kaito whistled and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around.

"Come on! We're not done with the grand tour yet!" he crowed. "You still need to know how to get to all your classrooms, right?"

"I'll figure it out tomorrow," Len, surprised, tried to twist out of Kaito's grip but to no avail.

"Ah-ah!" Kaito pushed him back towards the school building. "Besides, Rinto was heading this way, we should see what he's up to."

All the more reason not to go this way.

Nevertheless, Len found himself stalking the hallways, trudging after a particularly bouncy Kaito.

"You will notice that we have four floors in our school building," Kaito pointed at the staircase. "First floor, this one here, are the freshmen classrooms. The second is sophomores' and so on. In each grade, there are roughly two-hundred students and I think our whole student body is less than a thousand."

"It really is a private school then," Len grumbled to himself, peering inside one of the classrooms. It did not _look _so different from a public school, although it was a lot cleaner and tidier than his old one.

"It's a little more balanced than most private schools," Kaito added as he pointed out yet another of Len's classes. "We give out a lot of scholarships and even the richer kids here have to pick up their grades or they'll be kicked. Money doesn't keep you in here."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sure," Kaito's grin returned. "People call this school snobby, but it's really just high-end academics."

_Piko would get a kick out of that_, Len mused. He continued to walk slowly after Kaito, trying to remember each turn and stop they had to make. The building was not particularly as large as he expected, but it was still _big_.

They turned around yet another corner, and Kaito cried out happily, grinning widely at the end of the hall. Before Len could see what it was, he raised an arm and waved vigorously. "Rinny-to! Hey! We were looking for you!"

_Oh_.

If possible, Rinto's mood was even worse than it was when they had woken up. His eyes were blue fire and his steps seemed to be able to crack floor. He walked slowly to Kaito, but once he was within range, he punched his gut furiously. Len could hear the air leave the taller boy's stomach and he stepped back quickly, but soon, Kaito straightened his back and grinned unfalteringly although he was panting a bit.

"Didn't go as planned?"

"Don't look so _smug_," Rinto spat in reply. "You woke me up _and _I have to deal with some sassy old man."

"Aw, it's not so bad."

"For _you_!"

It was a conversation linked to something Len did not know about, though he had a feeling that 'sassy old man' was referring to the chairman. Before he could think so much about it, though, Rinto noticed him and glared.

"_Down_ boy," Kaito laughed. "I'm showing Len his classes. This isn't his fault."

Rinto closed his eyes and seemed to count to ten in his head, evidently trying to calm himself down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes; Len could almost see the burning, overheated gears in his brain slowing down steadily. Rinto spoke. "Are you done showing him all the classes yet?"

"Almost," Kaito handed over Len's class schedule, much to Len's chagrin, and Rinto opened his eyes. For a moment, Len thought he might shred it, but the boy took it gingerly, reading it over.

"He has my schedule," he noted and then nodded at Len. "You can just follow me during the day."

"Oh, sure," Len tried to play off his nervousness, realizing that Rinto was trying to be nicer. "Thanks."

"Let's go back to the dorms, dinner is in an hour and I haven't showered since Friday."

"D'aw, this is so sweet," Kaito cooed. "My dear Rinny-to is making friends!"

"Stop butchering my name like that," he snapped irritably, stopped to breathe, and with a hand motion to Len, he walked briskly towards the entrance. Len looked at Kaito, he shrugged and followed Rinto, catching up to the short blond in a couple long strides, leaving Len to hurry after them.

They did not seem like a very reliable duo, but for the moment, they were helping him out, which is more than he expected from this snobbish school.

Kaito looked at Len over the top of Rinto's head. "Oh yeah! Len, did I tell you about the school times and such?"

"Not yet."

"It's simple enough," Rinto interrupted, looking a bit bitter about how they were able to talk above him. "School starts at seven and ends at two. Classes are an hour long. There are thirty minute breaks in between periods." He went on and on, jumping from the school schedule to the mess hall's schedule and then talked a bit about extracurricular activities.

"They're a basically what the clubs or electives would be in other schools," Kaito added helpfully. "They aren't technically part of the school day, but you have to take at least one- not that it really matters to you, you're already putting in orchestra and guitar, right?"

"Orchestra and choir," Len corrected sheepishly. "My guitar is just to help tune my voice."

"So you're a music buggy," Rinto gave him another analytic look, almost forcing Len to look away. He had not forgotten the punch he had thrown. Kaito might have been able to take it, but Len was not sure if he could take such an abrupt attack.

"I'm in both soccer and football," Kaito, trying to keep the conversation going, piped up. It was obvious enough, though, due to his physique.

"Such a shame really," Rinto added dryly. "He has more talent as a diva than a quarterback."

"Ah, but the stage simply can't contain me," Kaito hugged his body dramatically, swooning, and then nudged Rinto with his elbow. "And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Your activity."

Rinto scowled and looked as if he might make another outburst, but then he turned to address Len. "Mock trial."

"He's pretty good, too!"

It made sense, Len figured meekly. With eyes like those and a passion to match, he would be surprised if anyone could dare to go against the fiery blond.

Rinto and Len soon broke off from Kaito, and entered their room. It made Len extremely nervous being alone with the quick-tempered boy, but Rinto only picked a few clothes from the closet and entered the bathroom.

"Put your stuff away," he shut the door with a slam. Len listened to the shower turn on and quietly unclipped his suitcase.

Rinto seemed to enjoy his shower because it was over thirty minutes later when he finally exited the bathroom. Len was on the bed, just having finished cleaning his stuff, and stood up quickly when Rinto entered.

"I'm not going to eat you," he mused, running a towel through his hair, and Len noticed a kinder look on his face. The shower must have cooled him down. Rinto sat down on his bed and Len sat across from him. "Okay. Just to go over a few things." Rinto pointed back at the bathroom. "There's a basket in there for dirty clothes. Put your dirty clothes in that basket. It does not get any easier than that. Laundry is done on Thursday." He motioned to his desk. "Do not touch that area." He patted his bed. "Do not wake me up under _any _circumstances."

That was pretty simple.

Attentively, Len nodded, and Rinto relaxed a little, looking calmer than Len had ever seen him. He leaned forwards. "You're a pretty passive person, aren't you?" Len flinched a little, thinking it was an insult, because Piko had always teased him about it, but there was no malice in Rinto's voice. He recovered quickly.

"I-Maybe," he admitted uneasily. His roommate nodded.

"Yeah, you know you are," Rinto then smiled, much to Len's surprise, and laughed lightly. "That's good. The last thing we need is for you to be as violent as me. God knows I'm a wreck just by myself."

Maybe Len _could _get along with his new roommate, and in an attempt to overcome his apprehension, he asked. "Should we get dinner?" Rinto nodded quickly.

"I have not eaten all day," he replied with a slight whine in his voice. "I could eat Kaito. Let's go." He helped Len get up, leading the way out of the room and nearly walking straight into Kaito, who was poised cleverly behind the door.

He batted his eyes and curved a leg obscenely. "Hey boys." The serene, peaceful air around Rinto snapped in two. Len, himself, refrained from giving Kaito a dirty glare.

"_Why_?" Rinto stepped back and Kaito smirked mockingly.

"I thought a couple of bad boys like you could escort me to dinner," he said in a falsetto voice that they both cringed to. "What? I thought this was rather smooth."

"Sure, if your biceps and hamstrings weren't popping out of place," Rinto retorted, pushing past Kaito pointedly. The blue-haired boy winked at Len, and he shuddered in disgust.

"Or if I had bigger boobs, right?"

Rinto made a rude gesture with his finger, refusing to turn around. Kaito laughed and swung an arm around Len, dragging the poor boy up to his roommate.

Dinner time had just started, but the mess hall was already packed with boys and an overwhelming smell of cooked meat and sweat. Len took one whiff and gagged a bit, although Rinto and Kaito, did not seem the least bit bothered by it. The latter fought his way to the lengthening line, pushing through aggressively and snapping at those who protested. Kaito made a beeline past the lines and to the vending machines that lined in the back, fishing his pockets for money. Len stood there, slightly bewildered, and then chose to wait in the back of a line he thought was going faster.

It must have taken him at least thirty minutes to get his food.

"If you want to eat, you need to be able to shove some people out of the way," Rinto was saying as he stuffed some more food into his mouth. "It's pushovers like you that people like _me _take advantage of."

"Wise words, Rinto," Kaito praised. "Though if everyone took after your example, it would be a massacre."

The blond turned, waving a food-laden fork at him. "I didn't say to _be_ like me. I just said, he needs to know how to fight for himself." He turned back to Len. "You're lucky. You're stuck with me. I'm an influential brat, unfortunately, so some of my traits are bound to rub on you eventually."

"Beware," Kaito hooted, and then yelped when Rinto kicked his shin. He leaned down, rubbing the wound. "_Down_ boy. Jesus. I need these legs, you know."

"You've stopped using your brain and you needed that too."

"Prissy Princess!"

Len laughed a little as Rinto stopped his eating (although it was really hording) to glare at Kaito. "Say that again?"

"Pissy. Princess."

Kaito ducked as Rinto hurled a filthy, meat-sauced fork at him, the utensil bounced off of the table behind him uselessly, startling the boys at that table.

"What the-!" one of them swore as the fork stained his shorts. He turned and glared at Rinto. "Kagami!"

"_He_," Rinto accused Kaito. "_Ducked._"

The blue-head touched his own face delicately. "Excuse you, but I just _can't _let all this get impaled by your _filthy _silverware."

The boy stood up sharply and left the mess hall, wiping at his shorts irritably.

"_Now_ what do I eat with?" Rinto fumed, suddenly noticing the great flaw in his plan. "Kaito!"

"You aimed your fork at _me_," he snorted. "I am not helping you find another potential projectile."

"Screw you too," Rinto turned to Len expectantly.

"I only have mine," he offered meekly.

"Are you done eating?"

"I am now-"

He swiped the fork from Len's hand, cleaning it vigorously with a napkin. He glared at Kaito. "You never waste food, no matter how full you are or how disgusting it may be." And he resumed his previous hoarding, stuffing the rest of his tray into his mouth.

"Are you just eating that?" Len decided to strike another conversation with Kaito, pointing at the popsicle in his hand.

"I have a delicate diet that is pretty much supported by ice cream and other various frozen sweet treats," he explained. "Anything else upsets my stomach."

"Liar," Rinto growled, flicked a piece of lettuce at him. "You'll just get diabetes like this."

"Well, not everyone can have a healthy obsession like you!" Kaito wailed, eating off another part of his popsicle. Rinto huffed and swallowed messily, licking his fingers. Len stared in awe, shocked at how fast such a small body could consume so much food.

Then again, this really was good food indeed. Piko would not be disappointed by it.

"Are you going to eat that?" Rinto took Len's left over vegetables without warning. He also took a glance at Kaito who was watching them, looking perplexed. "What?"

"You know," he licked whatever was left of his treat. "You two look a lot alike."

"Blue-eyed blonds," Rinto scoffed. "Not much after that."

"Well, it's obvious that Len is taller and more masculine, but-,"Kaito winced at Rinto's kick to the shin. "Even your faces have the same shape! It's uncanny…" He rubbed his injury. "And you know what? Both of your sisters are brunettes!"

"That's not a rare trait either," Len's comment was brushed away by Kaito's resounding gasp.

"What if you guys were long-lost twins!?"

"Sit _down_," Rinto hissed. "You're so _hyper_."

"But think about it," Kaito settled down slightly, leaning over the table. "Wouldn't it be so cool? Two twin brothers, separated by birth. One of them raised by savages and the other by a sophisticated family."

"_Savages_," Rinto snorted. "You're calling my _sister _a _savage_? God save you when she hears that."

"I don't remember my family being sophisticated either."

"Hey! You know what else?" completely ignoring the two of them, Kaito pointed his stick. "Len, your last name is Kagamine, right? And Rinny-to's is Kagami. The difference here is literally two letters. If that doesn't say anything, I don't know what does!"

Rinto and Len exchanged looks of mild exasperation. "Coincidence."

Kaito locked his fingers and rested his chin on them. "Coincidence? Or _fate_?"

* * *

**Chapter 1 Fin.**

** What do you think? Those who have noticed the changes since last time, do you think this is better? Do you miss the old story? Major scenarios are still the same, the plot is still basically the same, I just made it so it flowed a lot better. Feedback is welcome! Thanks, everyone, for being so patient with me!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overall, there should be roughly 15-20 chapters (I finally got around to mapping out my stories) however these two first chapters were the only ones I finished.**

**If you did not read chapter 1, I advise you to read chapter 1! Yes, I do!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Len did not exactly remember falling asleep, so a fresh blast of icy shock ran through him when he heard his alarm clock, screeching just centimeters from his ears. Blindly- impulsively -he swung his arm out and accidentally smacked the clock from the stand, flinging it to the other side of the room where it crashed against the wall. He flinched at the echoing _thump_ and got up hurriedly, making a wide arc around Rinto's bed as he hurried to retrieve his clock.

_Rinto_.

A shiver snuck down his back as he remembers his grouchy, unfriendly roommate, and he looked warily to the side, half-expecting a battle roar.

There was a little snore.

Len sighed in deep relief and crept back to his side of the room. Deciding not to turn on the lights, Len quickly dressed in his new uniform, freshened his face with a bit of water and hurried out of the dorm with half of his hair in a sloppy ponytail. He closed the door gently and locked it.

"You look suspicious," Kaito greeted from behind. "Everything okay?"

Len jolted a little and turned around. "I-I threw my alarm at Rinto's wall. I thought he was going to wake up."

"And you're still _alive_?"

"He didn't move."

Kaito laughed, slapped his back, and congratulated him. "You survived the morning!"

"Have you ever woken him up for school?"

"Once, on the first day of the school," Kaito grimaced a bit, rubbing his neck. "He broke my nose."

Len blanched. "You're lying."

"I still have the scar," Kaito leaned down, showing the small white mark on the side of his nose. "I think he punched me, but he tore off a chunk of skin with his nail."

_Note to self: avoid waking him at all costs._

"So," Kaito swung an arm around Len. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

Thirty minutes later, Len was in his first period, math, and staring at the worksheet that had been placed in front of him, trying not to shrink at the whispers around him. As expected, they did not get new students very often and especially not many stupid ones.

Len was as good as a normal high school student at most; academically wise, he was not too sharp.

"Can you answer this question, Len?" Mr. Hiyama tapped the board gently. Len peeked at it and swallowed down his embarrassment. He shook his head shamefully. "I see. Well, then, I recommend coming in during the weekends for supplementary lessons." The class chuckled sympathetically and Hiyama, trying not to make things worse, shushed them and forced them back to their assignment.

Len looked down blankly, remembering all over again about not wanting to go to a rich school.

The teacher walked to the board, looking as if he might be writing something, but a loud patter of feet approached and slammed open the door before he could do anything. Len jolted, being the closest one to the door, and felt a burst of air blow in his face.

Rinto had finally arrived, panting heavily, but awake and lively nonetheless.

"I'm here!" he let out a breath and looked down at Len. He nodded in some sort of greeting.

"Tardy again, Rinto."

The boy turned around sharply. "Aw, come on, Mr. Hiyama! Cut me some slack!"

"You're supposed to be in your seat by the bell."

"But I'm your favorite student in the midst of these ding-dongs," Rinto motioned the room, earning a few boos of disapproval. "I'm earlier than usual today!"

"Late is late," the teacher dismissed him with a hand. "Go sit down, Rinto, before I have to get someone to do it for me."

"Spoil sport," he shuffled to his desk, looking sour and Len could not help but to give him an apologetic glance.

"Len Kagamine," Mr. Hiyama turned to the newest student, causing him to jolt. "You're also Rinto's roommate, right? Why did you not wake him up with you?"

Len straightened, his neck feeling hot, but Rinto spoke up again, saving him. "Because he valued his life."

"Regardless, he should have alerted you."

"_Regardless_?" Another student scoffed. "Have _you _ever been in the dorms in the morning? Rinto waking up is like listening to a behemoth giving birth."

"Amen."

Said birthed behemoth waved at the boy behind him and gave him a high-five. "Thanks Dell."

The class laughed in agreement and Hiyama knew he had been overruled. He shook his head in exasperation and seemed to mouth a prayer before turning back to the board, resuming his lesson.

For the rest of the period, it was quite obvious that the teacher was picking on Rinto, though it did not seem to affect the student at all. He answered each and every question easily, sometimes only waiting a few seconds before solving an equation that Len had just written down.

"I'm not just good at math," Rinto boasted as they were leaving the class. "I'm a _genius_."

"With a rotten ego," Mr. Hiyama commented as they passed. The students who heard it snorted loudly. Rinto whirled on them.

"Am I lying?"

Len laughed and they walked back to their dorm. "Sorry about not waking you up, by the way."

Rinto opened the door, giving him a look. "What? I _told_ you not to wake me up," he waved his hand airily. "Did Kaito tell you about how I bruised his nose?"

Len nodded hesitantly. "He said you broke it."

"Not _even_, I just slapped him and he bled a little," Rinto pushed on the door and it opened. "Get your English book. It's the green one."

"All of these are green," Len grumbled under his breath, but took out the right one anyway.

"Excuse me, it is _olive _green," Rinto picked up his own. "Come on, let's get to mess hall. I'm starving and we've got time for a light sandwich."

In his next few classes, Rinto displayed consistent mastery in every subject. In between lessons, he wisely taught Len how to kiss up to his various teachers; Kamui, English, liked a lot of flattery; Leon, History, liked good jokes; IA, one of the two female teachers on campus as well as their Bio teacher, liked to talk about genetic engineering. Occasionally, Rinto also helped Len with their classwork, taking over questions that Len couldn't answer or creating a good distraction to relieve Len of the pressure.

"He's friendlier than he appears," Kaito explained in fifth period, which was also P.E. "I know it's weird seeing him help people, but he does have a heart, black as it may be."

"You also told me he was good at school, but," Len looked behind him. "He's a lot smarter than I thought."

"Isn't he though?" the blue turned around and jogged backwards. "Sucks at sports, though."

Sure enough, Rinto was far behind them, panting heatedly against the heat. They were only on their second lap with two more to go, and already the short blond looked as if he might pass out.

"That's ironic," Len murmured. Kaito tilted his head.

"How so?"

"Never mind."

From back at the bleachers, Coach Al cupped his hands and bellowed across the field. "Ka-ga-mi! Pick it up!"

Len heard the long expletive that Rinto spat and saw him trying to catch up, though it was obvious the boy was not going to get far.

"Hurry, Len!" Kaito, before he had realized it, was already a length ahead of him, still pacing backwards smugly. He caught up and looked back sympathetically.

"Is he okay?"

"Who? Rinto?" Kaito nodded. "Yeah, yeah. He'll be cool. We do this every day. You should have seen him in the beginning of the year…"

After their run had finished, Rinto finally came limping into the rest of the class, his face flushed red.

"You okay, Kagami?" The coach asked in that deep, resounding voice of his. "Need a break?"

"Bite me," the boy panted and straightened his back, combing back his sweaty hair proudly. He walked over to Kaito and Len who were near the water fountain and collapsed, swallowing the water in gulps.

"You'll throw up," Len warned and he shrugged uncaringly, drinking to his fill. He tilted his head back and sighed.

"God, I need a shower," Rinto commented and sneezed, a stray wind blowing in his face. "It's still winter and we're running and it's hot and freaking _cold_."

"Ooh, we're playing soccer today!" Kaito chirped, slapping Rinto's already bent over back.

"_Dammit_."

The large class moved onto the grassy field, which was _so _carefully trimmed to Len noticed, and seemed to form two teams automatically. To save him from the awkwardness, Kaito pulled Len to his side, sticking out his tongue at Rinto who stayed with the other team.

Coach Al said something about a fair game, evening out the teams a bit, and then stepped back. "Ready?"

Kaito grinned at Rinto. "Wanna bet on the winner?"

The blond sneered. "Sure. Five bucks says that you'll sweep my team clean."

Coach's whistle started the game and immediately, Kaito took the ball from the opposite side. Deliberately, he made a wide circle and then stopped in front of Rinto who swore.

"Are you mocking me?" he growled, getting into a defensive position.

Kaito smiled and shuffled the ball teasingly. "I need to get my revenge on you somehow." He kicked, feinted, and turned so fast that Rinto lost his footing, landing rather painfully on his back. The whole field laughed as he groaned, allowing Kaito to prance by him triumphantly. Len walked closer and helped him up.

"If he ever says that I never let him beat me, you will be my witness," Rinto hit Len's back in some form of gratefulness and turned to the game. Yet, no matter how many times he tried, Kaito was simply too good at the sport, in fact, he trumped every opponent with the same ease as he had with Rinto.

In short, Rinto's team lost four-to-one; three of those shots from Kaito alone.

"You know why?" Rinto coughed as they returned to their dorms, shivering in the cold, even though he was sweating through his shirt. "He's here on a scholarship for athletics. He is _naturally gifted _in the art of balls."

Len laughed and opened the door for the both of them. "I don't know anyone who bought their way in here then."

"Ha! That's because you know only the two of us," Rinto grabbed some fresh new clothes and entered the bathroom. "And trust me, the ones who have the money to buy into here are the snobbiest bastards you'll ever meet."

Once they had both showered, they walked to lunch together, meeting up with Kaito who was already eating at a table.

"Len, why are you walking with the _loser_," Kaito jeered. "He'll rub off on you. He's such an influential brat."

"Shut up," Rinto snapped, although it seemed to be generally more light-hearted than usual. "Anyhow, where's my money? I bet on that outcome."

"You said 'sweep clean' and yet, your team scored a point on me," Kaito pointed out. "That's not a clean win."

"Oh, okay, let's just ignore the four goals you played on us _consecutively _then."

Len took careful note of that. Rinto's mood was significantly better after showers. He decided it was safe to butt in. "But Kaito was the one defending the goal when you guys scored on us, so you did beat him once."

"Not you too!"

They continued to bicker, pointing fingers and forks at each other, tracing numbers on the table. Kaito had his wallet out and at some point, looked like he was actually going to give up his money.

That is, until someone passed by and tipped over Rinto's tray.

The movement was casual enough, and if the offender had not stepped all over the fallen food, Len would have thought it was an accident. Their conversation stopped and Rinto stood up abruptly and once he took a good look at the person who did so, his voice grew cold.

"Get out," there was no demand for an explanation or a reason. Len took a glance at the culprit; a tall, boyish looking green-haired student.

"Sorry," the boy drawled, kicking the tray away with his heel. "I thought I saw a roach. Just you." Rinto stepped closer, deliberately kicking food onto the culprit's jeans.

"Oh look at that," the blond simpered. "Is that a stain on _Mister _Megpoid's silken pants? Oh, I am _so _sorry!"

Kaito put himself between them, towering over them. At this, Len stood up too, realizing that this was no joke between friends.

"Back up, Gumo" Kaito told the both of them, putting a heavy hand on Rinto's shoulder. Gumo crowed.

"Aw, do you still need your boyfriend to clean your messes?" he sneered. "Can't do anything without him kissing your boos-boos?"

Kaito glared down at him, using his height to lean over Gumo. "Back up."

"Ooh, sorry, Mother," Gumo whined throwing his hands up mockingly. He sneered. "Blue-haired freak. Sit down; you'll trip on yourself." He turned and caught Len glaring at him. He whistled. "Hey, hey. You're that new guy right?" He shoved Rinto as if they were friends. The blond made a movement as if he was going to punch him, but Kaito's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Sucks for you. You're only sleeping with the gayest guy in Yamaha. He'll sniff your old clothes and-"

"_Back_ up," Kaito repeated. Gumo looked at him in disgust and sniffed. Still, even he must have been intimidated because he stepped back slowly.

"Fine, fine, don't have much time for you shitheads anyways," he gave Len one more good look and then walked towards the lunch line, dusting his hands as if he had just finished working.

"Let go of me," Rinto shrugged off Kaito's hand roughly, muttering a long list of choice words and phrases. Len noticed that, unlike when he was angry at Kaito, there saw no passion in his eyes.

This was just cold hate.

"Who was that?" Len asked, looking at Kaito who had gone silent.

"Gumo Megpoid," he grunted. "He was cool when we first met him-."

"-And then he turned into the world's biggest asshole," Rinto finished furiously. "_Shit_, look at this! I hardly started to eat! What the _hell _is wrong with him?"

Len also noticed that the boys around them had gone very quiet, glancing at the three of them every so often. Kaito must have seen this too, because he quickly dragged both Rinto and Len out of the mess hall.

"You know what would help, Megpoid?" Rinto continued angrily. "A good kick to the head."

"_Don't_," Kaito warned. "God knows what will happen if you do that. You'll be expelled on the spot."

"Worth it," Rinto growled. "If I ever want out of this school, that's the way I'm going to do it."

Since none of them had an appetite any longer, they all decided to break to their own dorms. Kaito dropped off the two blondes, giving them a shoulder pat each and then walked further down to his own room.

"I-I need to go to orchestra," Len grabbed his violin case. "I'll be back at four." Rinto brushed past him, acknowledging his words with a flick of his hand and dragged his textbooks to his desk. Seeing that he was not going to get a friendly send-off, Len hurried back out, keeping a wary eye for Gumo Megpoid.

He honestly did not think bullies existed in such a school, and just his luck, he meets one on his first day. Len blamed Rinto, it was his fault that Len got caught up with Gumo.

It was scarier to think about what Rinto would do to him if he ever told him that, though.

* * *

Concert hall was yet another building on campus- a large, dynamic stage with rows and rows of seats and stairs. Len had entered from the back entrance, and stood breathless in wonder. Several students were already seated in their chairs, tuning their instruments in time with the concertmaster, their ears straining against the sounds of the other instruments. One of them noticed Len lingering in the back.

"Luka!"

Len swallowed nervously as a tall, well-matured older woman raise her head from the piano.

Luka was the second female instructor on campus, and according to Rinto, one of the scariest music teachers he's ever known. She was dedicated to her expertise too; she not only was the maestro for orchestra, but she also led band, guitar and choir- all the music programs the school had to offer.

"Len Kagamine?" she asked and beckoned him closer. "Huh. What's that, 'mirror sound'? Hopefully you'll be able to do more than that. Set up here. I'll bring a piece for you to play. I want to hear what this transfer student is all about."

She forced him down on one of the outlying seats and had one of the boys set up a stand for him as he carefully took out his instrument.

"It's just a placement test," one of them assured him. "She just wants to know what Chair to put you in."

He nodded thankfully, his hands shaking as he set his tuner and tweaked with his strings. He had only just begun to rosin his bow when Luka came back with several scores of music. She set them up in front of him. "Play when I cue you."

Len hurriedly put his case away and sat a little straighter in his chair, re-adjusting the stand for moral support.

"Everyone, please," Luka silenced the class with a few lilting motions of her baton. She turned to Len. "Ready? One, two and-."

For a second, the notes swam around his eyes and floated in his mind. Desperately, he fought to unlock his fingers, as they were clamped around the neck of his violin, and gently played the first few notes of the piece. He stared at the paper, listening more to his panic and anxiety than the actual song and he _knew _that he was messing up.

Nevertheless, he played and he did not stop. He skipped over mistakes, trying to pretend as if they didn't happen, and emphasized his dynamics, hoping that they would not hear his roaring heartbeat. He was halfway in when he realized that he already knew how to play the piece, and maybe that was why he had yet to collapse, and that he actually liked the song. He forced himself to calm down and shifted his neck so that his cheek was lying on the chin rest. It was bad posture, but it was habit and he played a lot better when he was in habit.

When he finished, he was given a light, polite applause from the class and when he looked at Luka, she was giving him a small but evident smile.

"You could use improvement," she said, taking back the score. "But it is a rather difficult piece to play. Fourth chair, first violin, right next to Honne. Come on." Len got up, relieved and elated to have gotten a good seat. He sat down, jumping when the boy next to him clapped his shoulder.

"Dell!" he greeted. "H-hey."

"I didn't know you were in orchestra, and a violinist, no less," the silver haired boy patted his back. "Nice playing!"

"Thanks," Len quickly took a survey of the rest of the boys around him. "I was so nervous though."

"Oh yeah, we could tell," Dell laughed. "You looked ready to piss yourself at the beginning."

Len felt his collar flush. "It wasn't _that _bad, was it?"

"It's fine, everyone gets like that," he signaled Len to straighten his back. "Brace yourself though. If you don't practice, you are going to lose your chair within a week. First violin competition is rough."

"Alright, alright, introductions are over," Luka pinned down the two with a stare. "We're starting our warm-ups. You have a lot of catching up to do, Len, so I expect good things from you."

"Y-yes."

Choir was not so different either. He was made to sing until his voice nearly broke, stretching to notes so high he didn't think they could be written down.

"I'm impressed," Luka told him as she made him join the tenors. "You'd make a good female soprano, as well. They say you play guitar as well?"

"A little," Len admitted sheepishly.

"Good, good, looks like you're more than your name says you are after all."

After choir practice, Len stayed on the stage for just a while longer, staring at the seats and the shadows that sat on them. He looked up at how high they went and then looked at the lights that illuminated the stage.

He decided not to go back to the dorms just yet. It was only four o'clock and chances are, Rinto would still be doing homework or pacing frustratingly in their room. Len had to practice music anyway. He seriously doubted that Rinto would enjoy listening to his chicken scratch screeching as he tried to make sense of the score.

"Hm, you're lucky today," Luka replied to him when he asked her if he could stay for another hour or so. "Band is practicing out in the field. Alright, just for today. Leave whenever you want, we never lock the back door. Good luck." She took her baton and purse and then marched out of the back briskly, leaving Len to sit down in one of the middle rows.

As he practiced, he slowly recapped his entire first day at Yamaha. In all honesty, he had pictured this day to be a lot less eventful, to be a bit more monochrome. He did not expect being pushed around by a shorter, aggressive roommate or a tall, athletic sophomore. Not even Piko had approached him so suddenly, it took them months of being stuck together with a conjoined desk for them to start talking. It took them two years to become close friends.

Len was not sure if he liked the change.

Rinto and Kaito both were too lively, too uncontrollable, and too unpredictable. Len never had too many friends, but all of them combined could not amount to the excitement or openness the two of them have exposed him to in a single day.

Unconsciously, he began to play one of his favorite songs, one that he knew by heart. His cheek settled on his rest and his bow hand angled strangely, but that was how he played. He breathing quickened and his fingers danced all along the bridge with a grace he, himself, would never see.

But Rinto saw it.

"Who knew I would ever know someone as talented as you," he made Len shout and jump to his feet. Rinto snorted. "Whoops. Forgot to knock."

"Rinto," Len hurried to put his violin away, feeling a sudden sense of guilt. "What are you doing here?"

"Good question," the blond put a hand on his hip. "My good-for-nothing roommate told me he was going to come back at _four_. I come back from Mock Trial and lo and behold, It's five ten." Len flinched apologetically.

"I thought you were studying," Len blurted. "I didn't want to bother you so-"

"Ha! If you played like that, it wouldn't be bothering me," Rinto waved his hand and shook his head, showing that he was not mad. "You can practice in our room, you know? I'm not going to kick you out if you make some noises. In fact, it'd be _good _if you made more of a presence, I keep forgetting that I have roommate."

Len could not help from smiling a little at the praise, "you just happened to hear a song I'm good at."

"Obviously. But if you can play like that, then your worst pieces can't be too bad," he shrugged. "I don't know what Kaito's been feeding you, but I'm not going to punch you every time something pisses me off. You wouldn't last an hour if I did."

"It's not that," Len said hastily. Rinto rose a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you cringe when you look at me," he teased. "It helps my ego, but I won't actually kill you."

"I don't-." Len stopped and then turned away in embarrassment. Rinto grinned.

"Yeah, you do. _I _don't mind it, but you might want to fix that." he looked outside. "Come on, it's getting dark and my stomach is just about ready to collapse. Are you ready?"

"Huh?" Len, dazed and surprised by the sudden kindness Rinto was exerting, could only nod. "Uh, yeah, yeah! Sorry, let's go."

"Also, before I forget," Rinto reached into his pocket and took out Len's cell phone. It was vibrating like mad. "Someone's been calling you since four-thirty and for whatever reason he has not _stopped_ so that's why I came looking for you."

"Since four? ...You didn't have to…" Len took it hesitantly and looked at the caller I.D. He paled.

"Who's it? Your mom?"

"No, I wish," Len pretended not to see Rinto's curious face and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Len! Len! Len! Oh God, Len! You're _alive_!" Piko sobbed loudly from the other end, sounding like he had his face stuck in a pillow. "Are you alright? Are you sure? Oh my poor baby Len-Len."

Rinto snickered, being able to hear the screams from the phone and Len hung up quickly, his ears burning red.

"Len-Len?" Rinto nudged him with his elbow. "Who was that, _poor baby Len-Len_?"

"Don't," Len stressed. "Please."

"Too late," he smirked. "You better call back your friend, he seems to be really worried about you, _Len-Len_."

"Shut up," his phone rang again and he picked it up again, talking quickly. "Piko, stop. Please. Just-_what do you want_?"

"Excuse me," the boy sniffed on the other end. "I am worried _sick _about my good friend who was shipped off to no-woman's-land, is that so wrong?"

"Be quiet!" Len threw another embarrassed glance at Rinto before hissing at his phone. "What is it?"

"Fine then," Piko huffed. "I just called to tell you I'm going to be visiting you on Sunday."

"I don't-wait," Len stopped walking. "You're _visiting_?"

"Yeah! You better get ready and pucker your lips 'cause I'm going to want to see _everything_."

Rinto stifled another fit of laughter, and Len turned away from him pointedly, scowling. "Stay home, Piko."

"Your parents agreed to take me and everything. Isn't that great?" Piko sighed and swooned. "You're treating me to lunch too, right? They serve meals on Sunday, right? How's the food? Is it good? I _told _you it would be! You can't get anything past _my _nose-."

Len hung up again, feeling as if he might explode from humiliation.

"Hey! Don't let me get in the way of your lover's reunion!" Rinto said with his hands up innocently. "Tell him that we have a nice sweeping field for you two to enjoy a picnic together."

"Oh no, please," Len groaned. "The last thing I need is for Piko to find out another way to make my life ten times harder."

"But wouldn't thatbe just so _cute_?"

"_No_," Len pushed past him. "Leave me alone."

"Ho, ho, so you _do _have other moods other than 'fear' and 'shy'," Rinto whistled.

"This is different!"

Len's phone rang once more and Rinto elbowed him, laughing at his frustrated expression. To add to his luck, Kaito walked over to them, looking very curious.

"What's up?" he greeted, looking between the slightly annoyed Len and the gleeful, grinning Rinto. He gave a bewildered look. "Who...died?"

"I am going to ignore you and jump into something good," Rinto pointed at Len's phone. "Len has a boyfriend and he's coming on Sunday and-."

"No!"

Rinto continued anyway, "We need to set up a picnic for them on the soccer field."

"Shut up!" Len snapped, flushed. He tried to get out of Kaito's inquiring reach and frantically picked up his phone. "Piko, Piko, please, _stop_."

"Music buggy's got bite," he heard Rinto snicker.

Kaito, very curious, leaned over Rinto and put his head close to Len's. "Piko? Who's Piko?"

"Who's that?" Piko echoed loudly. "Friends? Already? Without me?"

"Quiet, guys-," Len pleaded, but Kaito swung an arm around him and leaned in so he could listen to the phone.

"Hello?" Kaito greeted curiously, completely undeterred by Len's struggling.

"Hell-Wait-Huh?" Piko wailed loudly. "Len! Have you replaced me already?"

"Get off-," Len, sinking at Kaito's weight, held the phone at arm's length. "Please-just-."

Rinto, seeing his chance, snatched the phone from Len's grasp, grinning mischievously as he held it to his own ear. "Good evening, Sir, how do you do?"

Len's jaw dropped. Kaito laughed, keeping Len from getting near Rinto who was having a very animated chat with Piko.

"Hm? Oh yes, yes, what is it? Reservation for two?" he asked in a stuffy, heavily accented voice. "We offer a grassy field during the afternoon and a quiet, warm dining area in the evening."

The harassment continued for a good ten minutes, ending with Rinto chatting and laughing amiably with Piko. Len, who had sat down on the grass in defeat, looked up irritably once he heard his phone shut off.

"Done now?" Len asked dryly. "Now that you have successfully invaded into my personal life?"

"We're roomies, personal lives don't _exist_ here," Rinto snorted, tossing him his cell. "Weird guy, that Piko. Sounds a lot like Kaito."

"That's not fair!" Kaito whined. "I didn't get to talk to him."

"He's coming on Sunday," Rinto shushed and held out a hand at Len. "Hey, you mad at me now?"

Len glared at him in reply, but took the hand and let himself be hauled upwards. "I hope you know what you just did."

"Nothing you can't repay," Rinto snorted. "You're not only one who gets embarrassing Sunday visits."

Kaito tugged Len closer and whispered in his ears, "Rinto has this _beautiful _older sister and I mean, her chest is-."

"_Kaito_!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 Fin.**

**Unfortunately, I don't have Chapter 3 quite finished yet. It will be done soon, probably. Hopefully.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME. LORD KNOWS I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE FORGIVEN BUT THANK YOU ANYWAYS FOR STAYING AND NOT GETTING FED UP WITH ME.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey! Hey! Yes! It's here, at last! Chapter 3 of remade Roommate! This was particularly fun chapter to write, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!**

**Also to note, I am not going to reply to reviews like I used to. I'm sorry! There's just so much this time and I love, love, love you all, and wow, you're all so encouraging but to go through review replies are tedious for readers. I will answer any questions that are important here though, so ask away! I find it to be a lot easier for both of us this way, I hope you all understand my choice.**

**Questions:**

**To Guest: Your first question wasn't really a question, but you did make a good point about the school system. I'm not well acquainted with the Japanese system, so I decided to stick with the American system (School starts in autumn and ends in summer), you can imagine this story to be somewhere in America, though I won't give out any particular city name. Sorry for the confusion! I meant to put this somewhere, but seems like I forgot. And yes, to your second question, I have watched (and read) Kagepro (or Mekakucity Actors I think it's called) and I do really love it! And to your third question, if I'm not writing stories I am on video games. Nintendo 5-evers, Elsword, other MMOs and whatnot.**

**Thank you, everyone for your support! You are all wonderful and amazing and I am so glad you all like this story!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

That morning was the very first, and very last, time that Rinto has ever managed to wake up before the sun. And, so much was his enthusiasm that morning that he also 'accidentally' woke up Len by ripping the sheets off of the poor boy's body.

Good morning indeed.

"I-," Len groaned loudly, groping around for the sheets that Rinto held high above him. He sneezed repeatedly, shivering because that particular morning was especially chilly. "Is the window open?"

"Get up! Get _up_!" Rinto dragged Len off his mattress, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor. Len's head thudded against the carpet and he cried out, curling inwards. "Len!"

"It's Sunday," he whined thinly. "And like three in the morning."

"Six-thirty, but you were close," his roommate said dryly and then kicked him. "Len, _please _get up."

"Wha-why?" Len yawned and slowly drew himself to a sitting position. He looked up blearily. "It's-It's early. Really early."

"I noticed," Rinto growled, tensing up when the door started knocking. He grumbled and threw open the door, stepping up to meet Kaito. "_What_?"

"Hey-woah," the blue stepped back. "What are _you _doing out of bed?"

"Good morning to you too," he snorted.

"Well, I- Can you blame me? When was the last time you woke up before the sun?" Kaito slipped through and sat down next to Len. "Oi, Lenny! Whatcha doing? Still asleep? On the floor?"

"Rinto, he," Len yawned again, rubbing his eyes. "Woke me up."

The blue whipped around. "_You _woke him?"

Rinto looked out the door, turning his head this way and that, and then looked back inside. "I did."

"Praise be! Len, did you hear the news? Pigs will be flying over in the afternoon today!"

"_Since_ you're here," Rinto ignored him. "Can you get Len to get up and wash or something? If Meiko sees him like that..."

"Meiko? Is she here?"

Rinto shook his head, picking up some hairpins from his desk. "Of course not, idiot. But he should get ready now."

"Why? She won't kill him if he's a little scruffy," Kaito ruffled Len's hair and he protested weakly.

"I'm not scruffy."

"No," Rinto glared at Kaito, "she'll skin him alive."

"Who's Meiko?" Len slurred, dozing off again, only to be kicked lightly again by Rinto as he walked past.

"We have been talking about her all week," Rinto threw open the curtains, and a blast of cold air swept through the room.

Len bent over, shaking and reached for his blankets. "The-The sun's not even out yet…"

"'Course it is, it's behind the trees- Kaito! Please get him _up_!"

"Roger."

And Len felt himself being hauled upwards and dragged to the bathroom. Kaito closed the toilet seat and dumped him against it, shoving a toothbrush into his hands.

"This isn't mine!" Len said sloppily, standing up. "Get out."

"But this is kind of funny- Do you get low blood sugar in the morning?"

"_Out_."

An hour and a whole lecture later, Len found himself sitting on his desk chair, dressed in one of his nicer shirts and slacks. His hair was pulled back to a very high ponytail, brushed and combed to silken perfection, courtesy of Kaito. He stared, bewildered and a little irritated, as Rinto went over the list of things _not _to do in front of his sister.

"Do not do anything remotely abnormal, do not touch the beds for the time she is here, do not stare at her eyes, do not stare at her body, actually do not attempt to look at her for longer than three seconds _at all_, and, for the love of citrus fruits, do not talk to her unless spoken to," Rinto let out a long, stressed breath. "And who knows? Maybe we'll all survive this."

Len looked at Kaito.

"Rinto is overreacting, I think," Kaito admitted with a shrug. "Mei's actually really cool."

Offended, Rinto reared back his head and Len noticed the white clips in his bangs swing at his forehead. "Do you _know _what this guy _is_?" he pointed a deadly finger at Len. "He is my _roommate_. Do you think that she-devil is going to like that?" he threw in an equally dangerous glare. "I am telling you this to _protect _you."

"Is it just because I'm your roommate?"

"What do you mean 'just because', idiot?" Rinto glared at him and he swallowed.

"Well, it's kind of a given that-," Len stopped. "Does she not want you to have one?"

"Of _course _she doesn't want me to!"

"Why?"

Rinto's eyes sharpened and Len shut up, straightening his collar nervously. If the almighty, notorious _Rinto _was this scared, Len would hate to know just what kind of fiery Gorgon his sister turned out to be.

The door knocked and Kaito's whistling stopped abruptly.

All three boys tensed, stiff with shock, until Rinto eventually got up, answering with a very gruff, "hello?"

"Morning-, Oh, Kagami, you're awake," Len peered sideways and saw Yuuma, the guy in charge of the dorms, at the door. "Seems like your roommate has a visitor."

"Huh? What-hey!" Rinto jumped back quickly as a little girl latched onto him, squeezing his waist tightly.

"Len! Len!"

Rinto's mouth hung agape and he turned to Len and back at Yuki, looking panicked. "Wh-I-I'm not-."

Len stood up when he saw his sister, unable to help a small smile of relief. "Yuki?"

She froze and turned her head towards the inside of the room and saw that her actual brother was walking towards her.

Then she realized she was hugging a very scary person.

She pushed Rinto away and, wailing, jumped into Len's arm, burying her face in shame and terror. Kaito laughed sympathetically from the bed. "Ah, I told you, you two looked alike."

Rinto rubbed his cheek, looking completely docile and shy for once, and said. "I… Sorry, Len."

"It's fine, she didn't- ssh, it's okay, Yuki," he turned her to Rinto. "See? He's not so bad."

"I-I-I'm sorry," she squeaked, looking up at Rinto momentarily before ducking her head back into Len's chest. Rinto's mouth hung open uselessly and he looked away.

"It's fine."

Kaito giggled, but, because of the child, Rinto did not respond.

Len looked down. "Hey, Yuki, why are you here so early?"

"Mh-hm," she looked up nervously and nodded her head. "Mom brought us here. She said she wanted to go to the mall so she left us here by ourselves. We almost got lost."

"We?"

"Oui, I told you I was coming," Piko, sensing his cue, smoothly slipped into the room, spooking Rinto.

Len made a face at him. "And I thought I told you _not _to come."

"You owe me lunch for all that confusion you gave me on Monday!" Piko shot back. "And you're lucky I'm here! Do you want your precious sister wandering an all-boys high school all by herself?"

Rinto cleared his throat, not liking being ignored when Piko was so close to him. "Hi."

Piko swiveled his head. "Hey."

"Hello!" Kaito stood up excitedly, walking over to meet him. "So _you're_ Piko."

"I-Who are you?" the boy stared at them and looked to Len. "Have you been talking about me?"

Len set Yuki down on the floor. "You _wish. _If you hadn't called on Monday-."

"Ah," Piko looked thoroughly pleased. "So you were the ones on the other side!"

"That's me," Rinto crowed happily.

"Ooh," Piko stood over him. "You're really a shorty."

"And you have weird eyes."

Len grinned despite himself. They seemed to get along well.

"Are you hungry, Yuki?" he rubbed his sister's shoulders comfortingly. "Do you want to go with me to get some breakfast?"

"I want you to treat me to breakfast," Piko pouted in the background. "You _promised_!"

Len considered spitting at him, but then remembered his audience and also remembered that he had not seen Piko in a good solid week.

He would never admit it, but he kind of missed having the idiot hauling him around.

"Fine," he shrugged and then glared at him. "Just this once."

"_Really_?"

Kaito held up a finger to Rinto. "Let's just all go, Meiko's probably not going to be here for another thirty minutes or so, anyways."

"Sounds good to me."

The small party of five walked through the halls avoiding the families that were now pouring in from the dormitory entrance. Len looked at Kaito. "Is it always this busy?"

"It's the first week back from Winter Break," he explained. "It usually simmers down once the first month of over, though."

Meanwhile, leading the group, Rinto suddenly grabbed Piko's shoulder. "Hey, hey, so you're real close to Len, aren't you? He's really quiet, you know? Kind of boring too. Is that him or is he just shy?"

Piko smirked, "Oh, he's a real monster on the inside. Once the lights are off and the door is shut, he becomes such a _beast_."

"Oh, scary, scary! To think I've been sleeping near something so _dangerous_."

"_Watch it_," Len snapped.

"Waaah!" Rinto threw up his hands, snickering. "That's a scary tone, Len!"

The mess hall was chock full of boys and their family members, all producing the longest breakfast line Len had ever seen. Nevertheless, they managed to get their food and find a small corner table without any problems.

"What did I say?" Piko licked at his fingers. "Perfect food for perfectly snobby students."

"I never said it wasn't," Len said exasperatingly.

"No. But you never told me it was either."

"It's really good!" Yuki agreed.

"Is it?" Kaito smiled. "I like the waffles better with ice cream."

"They have ice cream!?" she gasped and turned her Len, her eyes sparklingly. "Can I?"

"Finish your food and then I'll buy one for you."

"And me?" Piko batted his eyes demurely. "Can _I_ have-."

"You can buy your own."

Piko scowled disappointedly, and Rinto and Kaito laughed heartily.

"So," Kaito leaned over the table and grinned at Piko. "You go to a public high school, right?"

"Well, not everyone can afford an elite private school."

"So then," the blue swooned. "_Girls_."

"Girls?"

"_Girls_," Rinto egged on. "God, I haven't seen one in a whole _week_. How are the girls in the outside world?"

"At my school?" Piko snorted. "Nothing impressive. Well, actually, there's this one _terrifying-_ Oh! Len! _Len!_"

Len looked up, jumping back when the silver shot forwards excitedly. "_What_?"

"I fell in love with the most _perfect _girl!" Piko sighed dreamily. "_And _she's single _and _I have her number!"

"Did you?" he asked dryly, pushing back his friend's face. "Who?"

"Do you remember Miki?" Piko grinned stupidly. "She's adorable."

"Miki… The redhead with a cowlick?"

In place of the girl, Piko took offense and swatted Len's head. "She _wonderful_. You cannot tell me otherwise!"

"I wasn't going to!" Len grumbled, rubbing his ear where he had been hit. "Actually, I think she's too elite for you."

"I-Yeah, she is, but I have her number so-."

"Oh, congratulations."

Piko glared at him, "_Len_, you are supposed to be _supportive_."

"Am I?"

Rinto and Kaito laughed louder, the blue pointed at Len. "Who knew you could be so mean!"

"Rude! Rude Len-Len!"

"_Who's _Len-Len!?"

The mess hall door opened and a draft entered, reaching their little corner. "_Rinto Kagami_," Yuuma poked his head inside, his deep voice rolling over the ruckus. "_Your sister is here waiting for you_."

Rinto, who was slapping Kaito's back and laughing, stopped and cleared his throat. Len glanced at Kaito uncertainly. "Should we go?"

"Nah, I'll go talk to her myself," Rinto stood up and grinned nervously. "It's all cool."

"I'll come with!" Kaito offered. "I want to see Mei. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure," Len also got to his feet. "I'll show Piko and Yuki around. I'll meet you two later."

Yuki gripped Len's hand as she followed him out of the mess hall, glancing at Rinto. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's just going to see his sister," yet Len could not help but look back one more time.

They arrived at the large garden to the side of the school building. Although winter had not yet ended, some of the students had taken it onto themselves to grow a few flowers, though none of them were blooming yet. Yuki, however, was beyond delight and she ran through the rows and rows of the garden, squealing the little buds that would soon open up.

"You know," Piko's voice had suddenly gotten very soft and Len gave him a sideways glance. "At first I was really wanting to get a girlfriend because of our bet so I was really paying attention to all the girls in my classes. But then Miki, suddenly, the moment I realized she was there, I have not been able to look away. I can't believe I only noticed three days ago."

"Don't say you're in love yet," Len said tensely. "Three days isn't enough to fully know someone."

"I know that," Piko snorted. "It's just a-a _feeling_, you know? Something like she will become someone important in my life. A premonition."

"Oh, how dramatic."

"You are laughing at me!" he punched Len's shoulder and the blond whined, rubbing the sore spot.

Len shook his head, sighing deeply. "I'm not, but you know I feel about those things."

Piko frowned, his hand poised for another jab, and then shook his head. "Oh, that's right, you're the one who doesn't believe in fate or destiny."

"I'll wish you luck with Miki," Len said, "but if you say that you're going to be with her just because of 'a feeling' then-."

"I know, I know," Piko put up his hands and grinned. "Fine, let's talk about other stuff then. How's classes here? Orchestra? Choir? Are you still Mr. Prodigy or are you just a normal student here?"

"First Violin. Fourth Chair, and choir… Choir's choir. Not really much to say about that."

"_What_? _Only _fourth chair? Good lord, what are they are breeding here? Are there even _humans _in your classes?"

"Well the conductor is a bit…"

"Len! Len! Look! This flower, it's blooming!" Yuki approached them and tugged on Len's and Piko's hands, dragging them further into the garden.

An hour later, Len's mother drove up, her car full of shopping bags. She greeted Len, hugging him, and then ushered both Yuki and Piko into the car.

"You have until Spring break," Len reminded Piko. "If Miki doesn't have you under her arm by then-."

"Yeah, yeah, but don't you forget, if I win, you follow us around during our date as a third wheel."

"_If _you do."

"Boys!" Len's mother sighed and they grinned at each other. They shook their hands and then Piko went into the car.

"Bye Mom!" Len waved at her and she blew a kiss at him. "Bye Yuki!"

"Bye Len!" the girl shouted from the car. "I'll call you soon okay! See you next week!"

"See you!"

And they were off, waving at Len until they rounded the corner. He stepped back onto the grass and turned around, facing the dormitory.

It's been about an hour and a half since he's heard from Rinto or Kaito, and he hasn't seen head or tail of the fabled demon-sister either.

It was about time he checked on them.

Len was not sure what to expect when he entered his room, scenarios ranging from peaceful, quality bonding time to demonic, bohemian chanting rushed through his mind, each as unlikely as the next.

Thinking deeply, and quite seriously, about this, Len opened the door and slipped inside, jumping when a loud Rinto shouted at him.

"And here is that fabled roommate!"

Meiko was not exactly as he pictured her to be.

Kaito was right, though, she was certainly beautiful. She had short brown hair and deep red eyes, though they were not exactly warm. Len had expected someone more like Rinto; brash, hard-headed, careless. But rather, Meiko was tall, proud and had a queenly air about her. Len felt like bowing to her, almost, but stood rigidly by the door, unsure of how to make a greeting.

In short, she was almost the exact opposite of Rinto.

"Len Kagamine?" she asked in a deep, mature voice. "Well, Kaito's right about one thing, he looks clean." She smiled politely. "My name's Meiko. I'm Rinto's sister, but I guess you knew that."

Len nodded stupidly and then cleared his throat and approached her. "Nice to meet you." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rinto, who was seated on the bed, sighing in relief.

"I told you," Rinto said. "He's real mellow. Nice guy, right? Couldn't have asked for a better roommate."

"No roommate is always the easiest to care for," Meiko replied. "But I-What did you say he does for his extracurricular activity?"

"Orchestra. And Choir," Len replied instead.

"Oh, you're a music buggy," she laughed and Len smiled a bit. "Both of them? Not bad. Scholarship student, right? How's your grades?"

"Uh," Len rubbed his neck. "Average."

"Average?" her smile wavered. "At least you're honest." Behind her, Rinto was bobbing his head, grinning almost comically at Len, giving him a thumbs-up of approval. 'Good boy,' he mouthed teasingly.

Meiko, of course, did not see any of it, but Len felt himself smiling. "Thank you."

She tossed her short hair and put a hand on her hip. "Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Meiko!" Kaito cried out, offended. "Why are you asking that?"

"_Not, _for the reason you're thinking of," she snapped and Len could see Rinto's glare in her eyes. "He's too young for my taste, and why should you care, Shion? I'm just asking. It's a question. Boys are so quick to assume."

Behind her, Rinto rolled his eyes, but winked encouragingly at Len, motion him to answer.

Len rubbed his neck. "Um, no, I don't have one."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"Mei!" Rinto laughed, delighted by his sister's good mood and tugged her hand. "You're being nosy, quit it. The boy is _fine_. I hate to admit it, but Chairman thought this one through." He heaved himself up and stood next to Len, ruffling his bangs. "Anyways, don't you have a study group or something to get to?"

"It can wait," she waved her arm. "Rinto, anyways, have you been abusing Len?"

"Abusing?" he snorted. "_Excuse _you. The only abuser here is _you_." Meiko leaned down and pinched his cheek, to which he cried out in pain.

"I asked you a question."

"No! I haven't! Off!" he shoved her away. "At least not as much as you abuse me. _Citrus_, do you ever cut your nails?"

"You're not bleeding, not yet anyway," she rubbed her nails and then turned back to Len. "You look like a good kid, at least. I won't have to worry too much."

Rinto growled, cupping his cheek. "Yes, yes, now _leave_."

"_Beloved _brother, do you want to rid of your precious sister already?"

"_Yes_."

Meiko sighed and shrugged. "Fine, alright." She patted Rinto's cheek, smirking. "But first, we need a talk. About your tardy record, hm?"

"I-It's not like I'm _ditching _class," Rinto replied. "I'm just late in the mornings. Late riser and all. You know that, Mei."

"I do, but you're in high school and I _told _you to fix this habit of yours!" and she proceeded to drag Rinto into the bathroom where their conversation was more or less private, both of their voices loud and clear from behind the bathroom door.

Kaito laughed and eased back into the mattress. "So that's Meiko."

"She's not as bad as I thought she would be," Len said. "I think Rinto was exaggerating."

"Oh no, Mei can get really scary when she wants to," the blue laughed and scratched his head. "That and she's over-protective of Rinto. Good thing you didn't do anything stupid."

"I was too nervous," Len admitted. "I kept thinking she would bite my head off."

"She might've," Kaito shrugged. "But you got lucky. She only asked you a couple of questions. Chairman must've told her about you before she came here."

Len perked up. "Does he normally do that?"

"Only in special cases, for parents that really worry and such- parents that act like Mei."

"Ah."

The siblings began screaming at each other in the restroom, their voice overlapping each other's in horrible screeches, echoing around the entire dorm.

Len and Kaito leaned away from the door, wincing, and at last Rinto and Meiko both emerged from the restroom, irritated but otherwise composed.

"See you soon, little brother," Meiko said lightly, though her smile was strained. Rinto grunted and she turned to Len who jumped. "Watch him for me. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"Sure," Len dipped his head nervously.

"And no goodbye kiss for me?" Kaito whined. "Mei!"

"Get out of high school, and then I'll think about it," she snorted, though Len could see a spark in her eyes. "Bye boys, see you next week."

"It's fine if you don't!" Rinto called after her, but she was already closing the door behind her. When the sound of her heels clicked away, Len laughed nervously.

"That wasn't _too _bad."

"Wasn't too bad, my ass!" Rinto retorted. "Was it your cheek she shredded? No. Did she drag you into the bathroom to scream your ear off? No. Kaito! Wake up, man! Stop drooling over my sister, it's gross!"

"She's so charming," Kaito sighed dreamily, making the blond roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah, nothing more attractive than a red-eyed devil with claws," Rinto stood up quickly. "Anyways, who's hungry?"

Len stared in amazement. "_Already_?"

"I hardly ate during breakfast," Rinto defended with an uncaring shrug. "And I don't feel like staying in this room with the three of us. I feel like Meiko is going to come bursting through the walls with a sledgehammer- let's go."

Len did not eat, however, instead offering his free meal to Rinto who gobbled it up with much gusto. "Where does all that food even go?"

Kaito leaned over to Len, also staring at Rinto's massive appetite. "You would think that with all this food he would do better in P.E."

"I will spit on you," Rinto threatened, though he was hardly mad, he looked rather delighted by all the food.

"So where is Piko and your sister?" Kaito asked Len. "Gone?"

"My mom picked them up."

"Already?" Rinto asked, his voice muffled by food. "Well, I guess Meiko's visit was short too, but…"

"Well, I live pretty far, so they probably wanted to get back before lunch."

"Ah."

And Rinto went back to his food. Kaito stood up. "I want some ice cream, want to get some with me, Len?"

"Sure."

They both rose, leaving Rinto at the table, and stood by the vending machines.

"So," Len spoke up. "You like Rinto's sister?"

"Mei?" Kaito stared at the selection of ice cream, glancing at Len. "I have. For a long time, actually. I knew her before I knew Rinto, you know? It's that clichéd story- she saved me from a bunch of bullies. But she was three years older than me and the bullies, so she sent them screaming and crying in no time flat. I met Rinto a little later."

Len nodded slowly in understanding. "So, now you feel obligated to help Rinto because he's Meiko's brother?" Kaito laughed, hitting one of the buttons and took the ice cream that dropped down.

"Nah, nothing like that. I'm a lot closer to Rinto than I am with Meiko. I guess it's because Rin is only a year younger than me," Kaito bit into his ice cream and then gagged. "Rinto, I mean. Crap, you weren't supposed to hear that."

Len frowned, confused. "Hear what? Rin? Is that a nickname of his?"

"You could say that," Kaito laughed nervously. "Don't you _dare _mention that to him. He'll knock us both dead."

"But he calls _me _Len-Len."

"Yeah, well, this one is a little more personal to him," Kaito paid for Len's ice cream despite his protests. "Don't. Use. It."

"Why?"

But he couldn't reply because something crashed behind them. They both turned, startled, and then shouted out when they saw Rinto and Gumo grappling at each other.

"_Bastard_," Rinto spat, his voice shrill and furious. "I'll kill you!"

Gumo laughed and held up his arms. "Come and try, tranny!"

Len saw something tick in Rinto and he and Kaito dropped their treats, pushing back the crowd of mothers and students.

But they were too late. Rinto threw the first punch, a hook that slipped under Gumo's arm, knocking into his shoulder heavily. His opponent cried out and suddenly, they were both slamming at each other. Kaito leaped back and called Rinto's name, pushing back Len to keep them from getting hit by a stray limb.

"That's my sister, you sick _bastard_," Rinto was shouting when they had broken apart. Gumo laughed and replied with something vulgar, but Len couldn't hear it because Rinto dove at him again, fists flying.

When Yuuma finally arrived, most of the crowd was gone, students ushered away by screaming mothers. Behind him, Chairman also followed and Len filled with dread. He looked at Kaito whose jaw was set and suddenly, he leaped between the two boys, pushing Rinto away from Gumo. Yuuma was soon next to him, prying the boys' arms from each other.

"Gumo Megpoid and Rinto Kagami!" Chairman roared and the two flinched, their movements stopping abruptly as if realizing what they were doing. "Let them go, Kaito, Yuuma."

Len stepped back quickly and Kaito joined him, a fresh red mark on his jaw where someone had punched him.

"Mr. Chairman…"

"Mr. Chairman!" Rinto started loudly, drowning out Gumo's pitiable voice. "He was bad mouthing my older sister!"

"You punched me first!"

"You _provoked _me!"

"Boys!" the older man roared. "Who's to blame? Your egos! What do you two think you are doing? Fighting in an elite school! In broad daylight and during Visiting Day, no less! Have you two no _humility_?" They both mumbled a gloomy apology, but he was not yet done. "Oh yes, a 'sorry' is all very well. This is not Kindergarten! This a private school designed for the top of the country! I should very well expel both of you from the spot!"

Kaito and Len tensed up and looked at each other with horror. Gumo looked up with a similar expression, terror across his face, but Rinto was motionless. His face twisted with fury and anger, but he did not move nor speak.

"However," The Chairman's voice was quieter, but not at all softer. "You are both excellent, _excellent _students. Never have I known such academic skill was possible for students so young. Shame that it be given to such hardheaded students. Shame!" he paced back and forth between them, looking from one bloodied face to the next. "I give you one warning. One. If I so much as catch either of you causing another needless squabble again, it will be expulsion without question."

Rinto and Gumo dipped their head gratefully, though the air was still thick with tension. The Chairman nodded briskly and turned around, heading back out the mess hall. Len could hear him talking and soothing the people outside, and after a few seconds, Yuuma spoke.

"Lucky brats," he said, though his tone was anything but light. "Come on, both of you, you need cleaning up." He looked back. "Len, you come with me too."

Len looked up and glanced at Kaito who also ended up following them. Yuuma led them to the health room and took off his beanie, tossing it somewhere else.

"Where's the nurse?" Len asked quietly, looking around the empty room.

"Technically speaking, my job _is _the school nurse," Yuuma replied, sitting down on a chair. "Dorm Master is just something I took on myself since I never have anything to do." He took out a box of bandages, medicine and patches. He beckoned Len forwards.

"Yes?"

"Here, take this," he gave Len a box of unopened band-aids and some antiseptic cream. To Rinto he offered a demanding glare. "Go back to your room and let Len clean you up there. God knows what will happen if I keep you two," he glared at Gumo, "in the same room for so long."

Rinto snarled and turned around sharply, ripping the door open as he exited.

"Rinto!" Len and Kaito went after him, worried that he might run away, but he only went back to his room. He sat on the bed, his head down, and Len crouched beside him.

"I'll be back later," Kaito promised. "Can you manage him for a while?"

"Yeah."

Rinto was silent.

Len set to work, dabbing a bit of the cream onto some tissue paper. "Rinto, look up."

Surprisingly, he obeyed, his eyes cold and glaring. Len flinched a bit at the damage on Rinto's face. There was a cut, red and swollen, on his bottom cheek and another on his forehead. His left eye was bruised and the skin along his jaw was a raw, fiery red.

"It _stings_," Rinto hissed as Len applied the cream to his cheek. Len stopped and then continued, adding pressure to the cut, making Rinto wince. "Hey! I said it-."

"Good! Then you deserve it!" Len shot back, an anger he didn't even know he felt bubbling within him. He unpeeled one of the band-aids and covered the wound none-so-gently.

Rinto pushed Len's hand away, caressing his cheek. "Watch it! Let me do it if you're just going to make this worse!"

"Worse?" Len growled. "You think it can get worse than this?"

Rinto stared at him in disbelief and scoffed. "Oh, you're mad at me too?"

Len ignored him and got another tissue, swabbing it with antiseptic. He was silent for a second and stared at the ground. He shook his head. "Why did you punch him?"

"Because he called my sister a dirty whore," Rinto spat back, not missing a beat. "What did you expect me to do? Smile and agree?"

"Stand up and _leave_," Len brought the tissue to Rinto's face, but the blond shifted back and out of reach.

"Oh, like that asshole would have let me leave," Rinto glowered at Len, but he held his ground. "Your morals and mine are _very _different. I don't care what you say, I don't regret throwing that punch."

"You were nearly expelled-."

"But I wasn't!" he pushed Len back and stood up, but his stance was not offensive. "I won't get expelled. That's not possible."

"Why? Because you're an honor student?" Len stood up too, standing over Rinto. "Just because you're top of class, you think they won't kick you out?"

"Of course they won't," Rinto laughed darkly. "Actually, I'd love to leave. I hate this place. With every fiber of my body, I _hate _this school. But they won't let me leave. Not yet."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Len cried out. "How important do you think you are? There are _hundreds _of students who would do _anything _to get accepted into this school. Students twice as smart as you and twice as poor! There are students, _female _students, who deserve private teaching but they can't because of their sex! And you're complaining, you, an honor student riding on full scholarships, crying because you can't leave Yamaha!"

Rinto turned on him, rage deep in the creases of his face. "What the hell would you know, Len? You've been here for nine days. You don't know me. You don't understand _anything _about me."

"You still could have avoided this!" Len reasoned desperately. "You could have held back! You could have bit down his words and turned away!"

"Turn away?"

"Yes! It's an elementary idea; Violence is _not _the answer!" Len felt himself rising over Rinto, but his roommate did not back down, choosing instead to take another step closer.

"Tell me," Rinto stood close to Len, his eyes were two narrow flints of ice. "Would you have been able to hold back?! If Gumo came up to you and called Yuki, your precious little sister, some street slut, would you be able to hold back? And even if you were able to, would you be able to walk away, silent? Would you be able to swallow his words? Accepting them in some deep corner of your mind because you were afraid of getting expelled from school? Consequences are the last thing I care about. If its my reputation, then I already screwed that over, but he went to Meiko. He was threatening _her_ reputation. I won't listen to her be stripped of her honor because of _my _problems. Gumo is my problem, and mine alone. And if it had been you he was insulting, I still would have smashed his face in and I am proud of that decision." He grabbed the cream and the band-aids and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Len stared at the space where Rinto stood, closed his eyes tightly, and then sunk down onto the bed. His gut was a firestorm of anger, frustration and confusion and he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming out loud.

Rinto, he was sure, was irrational, impulsive, uncontrollable- but he was caring and that's what tripped up Len the most. How could someone so angry be so passionate about others? How could someone so reckless be so protective and defensive? How could someone so hostile and destructive be so noble as well?

And how could Len, who prided himself in being more sensible than others, accuse Rinto of such shallowness?

_How_? Who was Rinto, if he was not another simple, easily read character?

* * *

**Fin.**

**The ending is a lot more dramatic than originally planned. Welp.**

**Happy Spring, guys. My birthday is coming up again and I'm trying to get finish up my gifts, hopefully they'll all be published on June 10 and not at a later date. (Notice that it's plural gifts).**

**So thank you all, again, for reading this new chapter! I hoped you liked it and I hope you continue to support me as wonderfully as you always do!**

**Mush Luvve,**

**~asianchibi99**


End file.
